Wireless communications is becoming increasingly important, with wireless systems finding their way into every growing numbers of applications. Wireless systems are become ubiquitous in the military environment. Wireless systems often include a number of terminals which can communication with each other in various network topologies. One issue is managing transmissions so that terminals do not interference with each other (or other wireless systems which may share the same frequency bands).
Many wireless communications systems use so-called frequency division multiple access, wherein different slices of spectrum (channels) are allocated to individual terminals for their transmissions. Higher data rate transmissions generally require larger allocations of bandwidth are typically required. The supply of available bandwidth for a communication system is typically limited; hence, efficient use of the bandwidth is desirable. Accordingly, there is a desired for flexibility in the use of bandwidth within communications systems. While some types of so-called bandwidth on demand systems have been implemented, performance of such systems has not always been as high as desired.